liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-30287552-20190312003303/@comment-28055588-20190314194805
Simples, por que literalmente vemos Urano fazendo isso no começo da introdução. Aquele primordial que tá com o capacete espartano na cabeça e cujo corpo a gente vê todas as estrelas, nébulas e etc. saindo do corpo dele? Aquele é o Urano. A artbook oficial do jogo mostra o design dele e diz que ele é Urano. Isso é consistente com a afirmação de Giges, o próprio filho de Urano, que diz que o pai dele é o "pai do universo", aquele que "deu vida ao universo", e ainda diz que ele tem o direito de governar tudo que o pai dele criou. Eu to ligado que ele é o Urano, mas nós só vemos estrelas e uma nebulosa saindo de dentro dele, descrito como Giges sendo o pai do universo e os krl a 4. Mas a WoG da Senior Writter fala justamente que o que originou toda a criação foi a batalha entre os primordiais, não um único deles, enquanto o WoG do Lead Writter fala que foram os Primordiais no geral que originaram. E o motivo deles usarem "Primordiais" é por quê o universo só foi criado por quê Urano tava numa luta com Ceto e a mesma deu um soco nele que fez o universo sair do corpo dele. Ou seja, múltiplos Primordiais estavam involvidos no evento em si, mas o feito em si é um feito singular que não é divisivel entre todos eles. E seguindo por essa lógica a gente teria que desconsiderar alguns WoGs. Até porque a Lead Writter literalmente fala que a batalha dos Primordiais só criou galáxias. E mais, o feito seria na realidade da Ceto, porque o Urano seria só indiretamente responsável pela criação, visto que quem fez de fato foi ela David Prather não é um dos desenvolvedores da série, ele é um expert em Mitologia Grega que está lá pra contar os eventos da Mitologia Grega pra quem não sabe, então ele dizendo que Cronos derrotou o pai com uma lâmina especial não é suposto de ser algo do lore da série, é apenas a versão "Original" da lenda. Ele não tem a autoridade pra falar de God of War. Além disso a castração de Urano não é o mesmo na franquia de God of War, visto que na mitologia original Afrodite nasceu das genitais de Urano, enquanto na mitologia da série a Afrodite é simplesmente a filha de Zeus. O Prather pode nao ter autoridade pra falar da série, mas o Balrog tem, e mesmo assim ele cita que Cronos castrou seu pai, assim como na mitologia original. E quanto a Afrodite, a versão original da mitologia de Homero diz que Afrodite é simplesmente filha de Zeus também, então ainda é um segmento que é seguido em God Of War sobre a mitologia grega, só escolheram um dos dois (Hesíodo ou Homero) pra seguir. Na mitologia as Fúrias também nasceram de Urano, mas como vemos na introdução de Ascension, elas nascem do sangue de Caos, a primordial feminina vermelha, quando esse sangue atinge o oceano. Ou seja, a versão do lore de God of War não é consistente com essa "castração" ocorrendo do mesmo jeito do que na mitologia. Esse é uma das partes que não encaixam também diretamente e são originais de God Of War. Mas não se pode desconsiderar TODA influência da mitologia original, até porque, basicamente tudo que se tem em GoW é da mitologia original, com alguns fatos alterados e outros totalmente diferentes, então pelo menos me parece mais correto ficar do lado da mitologia original quando se tem pouca informação sobre. No caso as Fúrias possuem varias interpretações, mas nenhuma delas constam como filhas de Caos (só pra mostrar que estão mais distantes de Hesíodo, Caos para ele era a divindade original) Um dos desenvolvedores da série até disse que Cronos e Urano lutaram entre si e confirmou que foi uma grande luta. Ou seja, essa interpretação de Cronos precisar de um negócio especial e de ajuda não existe no lore de GoW. Se essa "lâmina especial" existisse, teria referencia a ela no Multiplayer, visto que tudo que é arma do lore da série tá no multiplayer, inclusive coisas que a gente nem sabia antes. Quanto a um desenvolvedor falando sobre essa luta eu não vi, então não posso opinar sobre. Mas a parte da lâmina especial fica de fora da mitologia de GoW - porém se tirarmos completamente a mitologia original só porque temos uma arma que não aparece no jogo, então temos mais desinformação sobre Urano VS Cronos do que informação